swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Hutt War
Hutt War was the eighth episode of the seventh season of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. Unlike the other episodes, this episode lasted for 39 minutes. Plot summary The Galactic Senate has been contacted by the Hutt Grand Council leaders Arok, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, whom inform the Senate that Jabba's father, Zorba Desilijic Tiure, has escaped from a prison on Kip with the help of Count Dooku and is preparing to attack Kor Fortiure with the Separatists. Then, Jabba and Kolluga contacted the Jedi High Council and threatened to break their alliance with the Republic if they did not help defeat Zorba. , leader of the Hutt Cartel and the Fortiure clan.]] Moments later, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is contacted by the council to meet them inside the debriefing room for a new mission. Once there, Skywalker was informed by Plo Koon, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Coleman Kcaj (all but Kcaj was present via hologram) to go to Kor Fortiure and help the Republic battle Zorba's forces. However, Skywalker protested and questioned why Kolluga's father, Oruba Fortiure, was not going instead of him; then, the council informed Skywalker that Oruba was fighting on Quarzite to end the Quarzite Civil War, and even though Oruba was a representative on the Hutt Council, he was not an actual member or a Hutt clan leader but Kolluga was. Plo Koon then pointed out that with Oruba being on the other side of the galaxy, Skywalker was the only one present at the Jedi Temple with experience with the Hutts. Skywalker grudgingly accepted the mission and was told that he would be leaving for Kor Fortiure with Jedi Master Kcaj and his padawan, Stev Rigosso, and Jedi Master Tsui Choi. Soon, Skywalker, R2-D2, Kcaj, Choi, and Rigosso left for the starship leaving for Kor Fortiure. While in hyperspace, Skywalker, Choi, and Kcaj were briefing their commanders, then, R2 ran into "Bunny", an LEP servant droid that was part of D-Squad, and began to talk to her and found out that the WED-15 Treadwell repair droid that was shot during the Carida Incident designated WED-1509 was rebuilt and repaired. Then, Skywalker called for R2 to display the Republic file on Zorba the Hutt, which revealed that the Hutt crime lord had been sentenced to Kip for forty years for thievery, which led to Jabba becoming the leader of the Desilijic clan. Skywalker then pointed out that Jabba could be trying to keep Zorba from becoming the clan leader again, but Kcaj pointed out that Zorba had out the clan in debt during his time as leader and would be unlikely to become the leader again, pointing out that there was no reason for Jabba to keep him from becoming leader again. Once they arrived in the Kor Fortiure system, the Jedi and the clone army had ran into their ships and landed on the planet's surface. Meanwhile, Zorba is seen looking at a live-hologram feed depicting the Republic arriving on Kor Fortiure, prompting him to contact Count Dooku. Zorba informs Dooku of the Republic's arrival and tells him that his army needs to arrive soon if they were going to attack the Republic and the Fortiure clan; Dooku then reassured the Hutt lord that his forces would be arriving soon. Later, while the Republic forces are seen setting up turrets and other weapons outside Fortiure city to protect it, the Jedi walk towards an ancient Hutt palace when the entrance "door" opens and the group are approached by Kolluga and his bodyguards. Kolluga then welcomes the Jedi and proceeds to lead the Jedi inside the palace. While walking through the palace, Kolluga explains the history of the palace during and after the Hutt Cataclysms, including the time when the Cult of Varl thrived on the planet, and he continued to explain that it was heavily guarded by Isotope-6 war droids designed by the famous Dr. Oggurobb and are thus built by Kolluga's his company. Kolluga then leads the Jedi to the communications center and war room inside the palace, of which is supposedly "up-to-date with the latest technology." While Kolluga was talking with Jabba, Skywalker pointed out the large number of bounty hunters and asked why the Hutts needed the Republic if they already hired a large amount of bounty hunters. Kolluga then explained even if they hired the bounty hunters and did not also ask for the assistance of the Republic, the Hutts still would not stand a chance against the Separatists. Meanwhile, General Grievous and his forces are seen landing outside of Zorba's Palace. Zorba then welcomes Grievous but is rebuffed and is told by Grievous that "could stop with the greetings" and that "was there to get rid of the Republic 'scum', not to socialize." Grievous then orders his forces to march towards the capital for battle. Moments later, the city is attacked, prompting the Jedi and the Hutts' forces to rush outside and battle the Separatists. During the battle, Kolluga dispatched Scoprio and ordered him to attack the Separatist tanks. Scorpio then dug into the ground and proceeded to strike the tanks from beneath them, drilling into them one-at-a-time. Meanwhile, Grievous is contacted by Zorba, who orders the general to not kill the Jedi — so that he could study their lightsabers — and to not kill his son or nephew (Kolluga). Moments later, Kcaj and Skywalker engage in a duel with Grievous, however, before they could kill him, a tank shot at the two Jedi, causing an explosion that ended up knocking he two Jedi out. Grievous then ordered the battle droids to take the Jedi's lightsabers and to imprison the Jedi. Then, when Scorpio launched himself from out of the ground towards Grievous, a tank shot at Scorpio, wounding him. Grievous then ordered the battle droids to restrain the massive war droid and take him to Zorba's palace. Moments later, the turrets outside the city's walls that prevented most of Grievous' army from invading city were destroyed, allowing the rest of Grievous' army to get inside the city. Then, Grievous engaged in duel with Choi; during the duel, Choi yelled at padawan Rigosso to take Clone Commander Gunner, the Hutts, and several of the bounty hunters and hide, of which he did. After reaching the war room, Rigosso told the Hutts, R2, the small remainder of the bounty hunters, and commander Gunner that they needed to leave the palace and hide, but, Kolluga wouldn't leave and instead stayed to distract Grievous, prompting Gunner to stay to protect Kolluga. Once the group left through a secret passageway, Grievous arrived, prompting Kolluga to reach for his lightsaber, but a battle droid shot towards Kolluga's hand but missed, stopping Kolluga from getting his lightsaber. Kolluga and Gunner then surrendered to Grievous and left the palace with him in shackles. Moments later, Jabba is seen guiding Rigosso, a Pyke bounty hunter, Bulduga, Embo, R2, and two more bounty hunters through the passageway, and they finally stop; Jabba then presses a button and a door to the outside opens. However, Rigosso looks outside and two droids are seen guarding several transports. Rigosso then distracted them while Jabba, R2, and the bounty hunters had gotten onto the transports. Rigosso then proceeded to strike down the two droids with his lightsaber and then leapt onto the transport carrying Jabba and the group proceeded to escape into the forest. Appearances *BNI-393 *Bulduga *C-21 Highsinger *Cato Parasitti *CC-9538 "Gunner" *Coleman Kcaj *Dooku *Eeth Koth *Embo *Grievous *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Juvard Illip Oggurobb *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Oppo Ranciss *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure *Palpatine *Plo Koon *R2-D2 *Rotta *Scorpio *Shaak Ti *Stev Rigosso *Tsui Choi *Unidentified Pyke bounty hunter *WED-1509 *Yoda *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Zug Tassik |creatures=Jungle rancor |droids=*Assassin droid **C-21 Highsinger *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2-series astromech droid *Battle droid **B-series battle droid ***B1 battle droid ***B2 super battle droid **Super tactical droid **Isotope-6 battle droid *Maintenance droid **WED Treadwell repair droid ***WED-15 Treadwell *Protocol droid *Servant droid **LEP servant droid |events=*Clone Wars **Battle of Kor Fortiure **Carida Incident **Quarzite Civil War *Hutt Cataclysms |locations=*Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***High Council Chamber *Kip *Kor Fortiure system **Kor Fortiure ***Fortiure city ****Ancient Hutt Palace ***Zorba's Palace *Quarzite *The galaxy |organizations=*Bounty hunter *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Count *Criminal **Crime lord *Cult of Varl *Desilijic Droidica *Doctor *Five Hutt families *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper ****Clone commander **Supreme Chancellor *General *Hutt Cartel *Hutt Grand Council *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Jedi Order **Jedi General ***Jedi High General **Jedi High Council ***Grand Master **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi Padawan *Kajidic **Blujic **Desilijic **Fortiure ***Fortiure Guard **Illip **Kajidii *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth |species=*Aleena *Belugan *Cerean *Clawdite *Human **Clone *Hutt *Ithorian *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Nautolan *Nikto *Ongree *Pyke *Togruta *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Yoda's species *Zabrak |vehicles= |technology=*Blaster **Blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System **Isotope-6 blaster **Wrist blaster *Comlink *Computer interface visor *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's third lightsaber **Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike ***Kolluga's lightsaber **Lightsaber shoto ***Coleman Kcaj's lightsaber shoto **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber **Stev Rigosso's lightsaber **Tsui Choi's lightsaber |miscellanea=*Crime *Hutt-Republic treaty *Isotope-6 *Language **Basic **Huttese *Slavery *The Force }} Behind the scenes Hutt War was the first episode that had Zorba Desilijic Tiure in it, with Zorba always either in comic books/novels or online-entries that talked about his imprisonment. Hutt War is similar to the Water War episode from season four. Notes and references }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Episodes Category:The Clone Wars: Season Seven episodes